Love Story
by my crooked heart
Summary: Since she was ten years old, Ginny's only wanted one thing - Harry. So she can't let Ron stand in the way. Right? Songfic for Colorful Soul's Taylor Swift Songfic Challenge, Harry/Ginny, T to be safe. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** all characters, places etc., belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** _this is my entry for Colorful Soul's Taylor Swift Songfic challenge. I love Taylor Swift and I love this song, so hopefully that made this turn out okay :P I've twisted the meaning of the lyrics a little to fit with the story, but I think it still makes sense. Hope you enjoy it, please R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**

From the first moment she had set eyes on Harry Potter, Ginny had known that they were soulmates. It was funny, because even though she'd only been ten at the time, she had already discarded the idea of soulmates, insisting that it was a stupid fantasy that only _little baby girls_ – and Ron – believed in. There was no such thing as one true loves, or Prince Charmings. And that whole idea of two people being two halves of the same whole?

That was just ridiculous.

Or at least, that's what Ginny had thought until she met Harry.

**See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<strong>

It had been like something out of one of those Muggle movies that the girls in Ottery St. Catchpole were always talking about. Their eyes may have met across a crowded train platform rather than a crowded room, but the change of location did nothing to subdue the _spark _that leapt between them. Ginny's deep brown eyes had locked onto Harry's almond-shaped green ones and there had been an immediate connection. She had felt it instantly – he had not.

Ginny had had to endure five years of waiting, patiently allowing Harry to come to the conclusion she had drawn when she had been just ten years old. They were meant to be.

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<br>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>

And now that Harry had finally come to his senses, she was forced to deal with another bump in the road – namely, her brother Ron. She would've expected him to be happy. After all, if she and Harry worked out – and she was sure that they would – then his best friend would finally be an official part of the family.

But no, Ron was far from happy. He was livid, in fact. Even his regular make-out sessions with Lavender Brown couldn't distract him from Ginny and Harry. He'd given them an ultimatum. It was each other or him.

Ginny knew which one Harry would choose. She didn't blame him, but that still didn't stop the tears from falling.

Still, she didn't give up hope. She knew that she and Harry were meant to be. It sounded ridiculous, but from the first moment she'd seen him, Ginny had known that they belonged together. A silly little thing like Ron not approving of their relationship wasn't going to keep them apart. Not forever.

She would wait for him.

He was worth it.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<strong>

And sure enough, he proved her right. They started meeting in secret. Not an ideal situation, but it was better than nothing. Harry's Invisibility Cloak proved more useful than ever. Ginny couldn't say she was entirely happy with the set-up, but she couldn't complain. She knew that there were lots of other boys at Hogwarts who would love to go out with her. Her ex-boyfriends, Dean Thomas and Michael Corner, for example. They had both made it very clear that they would like to get back together with her if things didn't work out between her and Harry.

Ginny had politely declined. After all, she had the one thing she had wanted most in the world since she was ten years old – why on earth would she give it up for a simple relationship with Dean or Michael? They were both perfectly nice and perfectly attractive, but neither of them were the One. That was Harry. If being with him meant sneaking around, Ginny could do it.

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh**

Hermione told her she was crazy.

"Move on," she insisted. "It's not going to work."

Ginny stubbornly disagreed, privately thinking that Hermione should sort out her own love life before meddling in Ginny's. However, she couldn't deny that something was beginning to change between her and Harry. He was getting wary, looking over his shoulder whenever they were together. He was afraid that Ron would find out, and while Ginny understood, it still bothered her. If he really loved her – and he said he did – then he shouldn't care what Ron thought.

And if Ron cared about them both as much as he said he did, then he'd get over it too. Eventually.

**I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said…<strong>

But after months of sneaking around behind her brother's back and wishing that Harry would come clean, Ginny had to face the truth. Her relationship with Harry was doomed. Maybe the entire relationship had been an elaborate fantasy on her part – maybe he'd just been using her, because his thing with Cho Chang the year before had fallen apart.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She arranged to meet Harry by the Forbidden Forest, in a secluded spot where she knew they wouldn't be overheard. It was time to come clean with him about her feelings, and ask him, point-blank, if he felt the same.

When he arrived and looked at her with those big green eyes, she nearly lost her nerve. But she was damned if she was going to take this lying down – she was Ginny Weasley. She _wasn't_ a doormat.

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<br>**

"What are we?" she said, fixing him with a firm stare. He stared right back at her, looking confused. "We sneak around behind everybody's back, we kiss in shadowed corners and underneath your Invisibility Cloak, we pretend to flirt with other people so that no-one will suspect the truth… but then in private, you tell me that you love me and you want to be with me. So why _can't_ you be with me?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but she wasn't finished.

"I need to know if what we have is real," she said. "Because I can't spend the rest of my life hiding under an Invisibility Cloak and–"

**And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes**

"I talked to Ron," Harry cut in, taking her hands. "I told him how I feel about you and he's not happy about it, but he's going to let us be together. Not that it would have mattered if he didn't. I realized something when I was talking to Ron, Ginny. I'm in love with you. And it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. All I know is that I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk into the Great Hall. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend. And someday I want to be able to call you my wife."

He caught sight of her disbelieving expression.

"Er, that is, if you still want me."

He was cut off by Ginny's lips crashing against his and her arms winding around his neck. Ginny kissed him for all she was worth, images running through her head of her life together with Harry, both past and future. She saw their wedding, she saw the kids they would have, she saw the rockers they would share when they were old, but still in love. The brightest picture of all was the most innocent – a tiny, redheaded witch who was a cynic before her time meeting a scrawny, dark-haired boy on a platform that shouldn't have existed.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.<strong>

The cynic had found her Prince Charming.

* * *

><p><em>Blehh, I don't like the ending so much. That seems to be a running theme with me... Anyway, I tweaked the song a little to fit with the story, and I quite like how it turned out. Please review! :)<em>


End file.
